Fated
by carby101
Summary: What if something was fated? Would one small thing change your life forever, or would fate take the upper hand? CARBY - try to read and please review! *UNFINISHED*
1. Prologue

A/N- I know that starting yet another ongoing fic is very stupid, but that's exactly what I am - stupid. I'm just testing this idea out for a chapter to see how it goes, if I don't like it, I won't continue. This is sort of based on the idea of fate and inspired by Sliding doors. Feedback will be greatly appreciated because I would love to know what you all (note how I didn't say ya'll there - thus not sounding like a hillbilly) think of it.  
  
One moment in time - one moment in time, that's all it takes to change your life forever. Or does it? What if something was fated? Would one small thing change your life forever, or would fate take the upper hand? Sure, fate's a nice idea when you're a little kid - lying in bed, listening to bedtime stories, but when you grow up and walk out into the world, alone and vulnerable - do you then believe in fate? Do you try to make up your own world or do you just sit there and believe that fate will let things happen. Is it worth it to believe?  
  
You see, events lead on from one another, if you change just one thing, starting a different sequence of events - will things end up the same? Let me help you imagine something for a minute - imagine that Carter managed to get the psych consult - oh, you don't have any idea which one I'm talking about, well I don't blame you, there have been a whole lot of psych consults. Let me refresh your memory.  
  
Carter is in a rush, he walks down the corridor and Lucy asks him about the psych consult. He's busy and so he brushes her off...  
  
Think about it for a minute, what if someone were to change that short exchange - if only by a couple of words, what if they were to make it so that Carter listened to Lucy? How would that effect following events? Would everything turn out the same? Would fate intervene? Take one minute to just believe. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note - Well. I decided to continue this and so here I am writing more. Please review as all feedback is critical and I love to know what people think of my writing! It's set much after when Sobricki came to the ER and where the attacks would have been. Some may not make a lot, or any sense as I am not explaining things, I'm just going straight to this 'alternate scenario'. I will explain in time! Sadly, I have quite bad writer's block and so the standard of the writing in this is pretty much awful, but anyway, try to enjoy...  
  
Abby sat on the bench by the river, alone as was her custom. She spent many a break alone by the river, or alone in the warmth of Doc Magoos. Once in a while, someone from work would spot her and sit down with her, but more often than not she was alone. It wasn't that she minded being alone, she enjoyed the solitude and the feeling of tumbling into her thoughts, but sometimes she felt as though something was missing and the thing that scared her, was that she had no idea what it was.  
  
On that day, the ER was eerily empty. The few patients in the ER had minor injuries and everyone sat around, unsure of what to do.  
  
'There. that's a wolf.' Carter said, from his position behind a screen, where he was making finger puppets. There was an awkward silence, whilst everyone looked at him, unsure of what to say.  
  
'Yeah, I see it!' Lucy said, optimism present in her voice, as always.  
  
'Really?' said Dave, smirking.  
  
'Yeah,' Lucy said, smiling half-heartedly at Carter, 'just turn you head on one side and squint.'  
  
'Oh I see it now! No offence man, but that looks more like a tortoise to me!'  
  
Throwing his hands up in frustration, Carter walked out from behind the screen, everyone was too busy laughing and joking to notice Abby walk in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy was often known as the little angel of the ER, she was always around to cheer people up, she was always there to save patients and she was always there to save her fellow doctors. For example, there was the time when Dave nearly got fired, it was obvious that Kerry never would actually fire him, Lucy easily talked her round and afterwards no one really mentioned it. She spent a lot of her time up in psych, but she still liked to remain true to her roots and help out around the ER. She seemed to be nice to everyone and so she earned her title of being the little angel, everyone's saviour.  
  
Everyone in the ER was happy, apart from Abby, sometimes she wondered if she was even capable of being happy. She was in a dead-end relationship with Luka, she knew it, he knew it and yet neither of them had a reason to break up with the other. There was no one to break up over and although neither of them were happy, they stayed together because they were comfortable. Neither of them wanted to go through the trouble of breaking up, getting over the other and then exposing themselves to the rest of the world, just to get hurt again. They had some good times together, the could make each other laugh, but there wasn't a spark, every time Abby kissed him, fireworks didn't go off, she didn't open her eyes each morning to pray he would be there, they didn't share the little things that a couple should. She didn't treasure each moment with him and with him, she wasn't content to just 'be'. 


End file.
